First Class Liar, Second Class Spy
by macrayban
Summary: "Why the HELL did you drag us into here at three in the morning?" she throws a file at us. I see TOP SECRET printed in big black letters."You and your partner up for a little undercover work, agent Bastin?" I smile. "Always." Tris died. four is left on his own. what happens when Kat shows up? T cause its Divergent. Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

∞So this is what you call being up at three AM and suddenly having the urge to write about "Divergent." I'll continue this one if I get 5 reviews. Tell me if y'all like it!∞

Chapter 1-

"Agent Bastin, welcome to our new headquarters. Hope it is to your liking." I wring my now slightly less dyed hair out onto the platform

"Little wet for my taste." I reply curtly. I hear a click, and the wall, or should I say disguised door, moved so that I could step out, flanked by my partner, Olivia S. Parker. We followed the pathway to arrive at the main operators office. I knock three times, and the door slides open. We both walk in, still dripping wet from the swim in.

"Do you mind telling us why we had to show up here at three in the morning?" asked Olivia with a yawn. Im glad she asked before I did. Man was I beat. Half an hour of sleep definitely didn't help my late night swimming skills.

"Youre here because we need you to infiltrate into somewhere where youll go by undetected." She looked at us sternly and threw us a file. "Top secret. Even the president doesn't know." I whistled.

"So you call US out at three? Couldn't this have waited, I don't know, a few hours?" she glared at me again for questioning her. I looked over the files. "Wait. This is that "Facton" society or whatever. Why the hell do we have to sneak in?"

"Read the file IDIOT." Olivia whispered. I took a page and began to read.

_In order to determine your faction as an adult, all citizens are required to take an"AptitudeTest." This will test your personality and mind in order to determine which you fit in best. Some people, however, get a result for multiple factions. They are nicknamed the "Divergent", meaning they have multiple useful places in their society. Divergence is considered highly dangerous and all are either killed or driven out if found. This has been happening mainly in Dauntless Faction and Erudite. As of now, Erudite has declared war on the Abnegation Faction, the selfless that control the government. They believe it would be better run by others such as themselves. Jeanne Matthews, an erudite leader, is leading the opposing side. She is creating a "serum" that when injected into the back of the neck, will reprogram your mind so that you are controlled by Erudite. We have no idea what they are planning to use it for, when they plan to, how thay will, and wether it will affect the Divergent of the population or not. Your mission is to sneak into the factions, retrieve the information about the serum, destroy all and the serum is possible, and save the Abnegation. Your top priority is to stop the war no matter what the costs. If you fail, we will be dealing with a mass homicide that could threaten us as well as the people living in the society. From now on, you are Kriten and Olivia Scott, twins from erudite. One of you shall transfer to Dauntless, while one shall stay in erudite. There, you will both be 18 years of age. Kat, you will work as an artist in the tattoo parlor. Convince everyone that you transferred later, and passed initation in private due to certain situations in your old faction. Your hair will need to be dyed the magenta you have it as now, but permanent. Olivia, your instructions are on the next page. Good luck to both of you._

"Wow." I reply. She looks up, thinking we were still reading.  
"Both of you should leave now. Kat, we have smuggled your tech into Dauntless. Same with you Scott. Good luck." I walkd out flanked by Olivia.

"I guess this is goodbye." She gives me a giant bear hug.

"Don't die." I chuckle.

"Don't forget," I answer, "Im a first class liar."

"And a second class spy." She finished. I walk over to my escorts and give her the signal. She smiles, returns it, and walks off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The guards led me down the hall. I sighed.

"Guys, I can take it from here. Ive worked here for almost 5 years." They looked at me like I was crazy. Why does everyone judge me based off my size? Just because im short doesn't mean im really young!

"Sorry miss. Orders are to follow you until you are dropped off inside the society." They followed me into the black limo. I grabbed my phone and went to text Olivia.

Yo. You inside yet?-Kat

Nope. Guards following me everywhere. Wby?-Liv

In car now. Bout to head in.-Kat

Don't forget- take luck girlie! Gtg!-Liv

Bye-Kat

I put away my phone and hid it in my bag. According to the briefing packet, there wasn't much technology allowed into the factions. Only the Erudite had technology, and they even didn't use normal everyday things like I was used to. From now on, ill be forced to sneak out all technology to be able to use it. The cameras will be disabled in my room that way no one will be able to sneak a look at what im really doing in Dauntless. The car stops. I grab my small backpack, sling it over my shoulders, and step out. Its pitch black outside. A guard escorts me through the gate and drops me off at a large dark building.

"Your room number is 813 on level C. You have two room keys. Do not lose them." He passed me the keys. "Good luck agent Bastin." I nooded and jogged off. I was about to head into the building when I ran into something. Or should I say _someone._

"Hey!" it yelled, "would you watch where your… well hello." They looked up at me. I looked him over once. He was tall, about 5'11 if I had to guess. And he certainly wasn't ugly, by any standard.

"h-h-hi." I stuttered. He smiled. God, he was cute.

"You new around here?" he asked. I nodded. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." He nodded.

"Why'd you transfer to Dauntless?" I looked up, eyes wide. I wasn't expecting him to be so curious.

"Family issues." I respond. Now it was his turn to widen his eyes.

"Oh." He replies. "Well, do I at least get to learn your name mystery girl?" I chuckled.

"Names Kriten. But please, call me Krit." I went to shake his hand. "What's yours?"

"They call me Four." I look at him like he deranged.

"Four? Like the number?" he suddenly looked upset. "Not like a bad thing! I mean… uh I mean… its cool!" He suddenly burst out laughing.

"Well Krit, you're pretty funny. Would you like me to walk you to your room?" he held out his hand.

"Sure!" we walked over until we came to 813. "Well, this is my stop. See you around?" he looked away and nodded.

"uh…yea sure see ya around krit. Hope you like dauntless." He blushed.

"_Aw hes shy." _I thought. How cute. "Bye four."

"Bye Krit." He turned and walked off. When I didn't see him, I turned and began to fumble for my keys. Eventually I found them and opened up the door. I threw my backpack onto the floor and went over to the small desk in the corner. Pulling out my laptop, I recorded my observations.

02 Hours since mission began-

OBSERVATIONS-

Dauntless compound- very black. Includes 4 floors, labeled by alphabetical letters. Very dark, inside and out. Rooms are very simple, small kitchen, desk, bedroom, bathroom equipped with a shower and a sink. All equipment inside is powered by electricity. No visible phone or computer. Will continue observation tomorrow.

I put away my computer and pull out my phone.

_Hows it over there in smartypants land?;)-Kat_

_Great. Already made a new friend. Says his name is Caleb. Found him mourning over some dead sister from Dauntless. You meet anyone hot?;)-Liv_

_Yes. And would you stay out of my love life? Its getting annoying.-Kat_

_GIRL. You need to get a BF. You haven't had one since like, 8__th__ grade.-Liv_

_Shut up. And hes so hot he has to have a GF.-Kat_

_Name? that Caleb was blubbering about his dead sister liking some tall hunk-Liv_

_Four-Kat_

_THAT'S HIMM! Seems like you've gotta chance-Liv_

_Go to bed ya freak-Kat_

_Night! Dream of four for me!-Liv_

_Go to hell-Kat_

I turned off my phone and hid it inside the desk, along with my laptop. I changed into my pj's and climbed into the bed. _Man these mattresses are soft. _Right before was about to fall asleep, I thought about Four. I wonder what he thought about me. Damn it! Why am I even thinking about him? Im only here for a little bit. Might as well not get close to anyone. Don't want anyone hurt. My job is to save people, not to crush their hopes and dreams. But, what if I fell for someone? God, this mission was going to be harder than I thought. I grabbed my sketchbook and headphones. I can never fall asleep without music. Now that I have to go without it, I think I might freak. I quietly start to sing _Warriors Dance _by The Prodigy. When I go to up away my headphones, I see my 777 jet necklace peeking out of my bag. Its my last thing that my parents gave me before they died. Stupid plane crash. They were spies. Hunted out by the agents from the society. My parents were trying to brake into the society, to take it down, to prove that the world isn't as bad of a place as its made to be there. I have taken over their work, secretly of course. Now that im here, ill learn more than I ever could out there. Maybe ill even be able to finish their work. I put on the necklace and go back to drawing. Soon, I become too tired to draw a straight line. Realizing I may mess up the drawing, I set it down, turn off the lights, and settle down under the covers. After about five minutes, I drifted off still thinking about my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

•••Wow! i cant believe people are actually reading my store! well, heres chapter three! as always, comments and reviews are welcome!•••

Chapter three-

There is a difference. Between dreams and reality. Fantasy and normalcy. That is exactly what I relalized when I woke up in a cold sweat at four in the morning.

"Might as well get up." I think. I head off to the shower and step in. I try to relax, but all I can think about is Four. Who is he? Why did he help me? And more importantly, what do I feel about him? I finished up and reached for my towel. I dried off and went to my closet. I found a simple pair of dark blue ripped skinny jeans, a black top with medium sleeves, and my favorite combat boots. I looked my self over in the mirror. My flaming red hair stood out deftly against the whole assemble, but I thought it looked stunning. "I should wear red more often." Picking up my sketchbook, I opened the door just as I saw someone, fist raised as if they were about to knock.

"Who are you?" I demanded. She looked to be about my age, and about 5'7 in height. She looked me up and down, her opened her mouth.

"Names Christina. Heard your new around here." She smiled. "'possed to scare all the newbies, but apparently that ain't gonna work." I smiled.

"Well im kat. You wouldn't happen to know where the tattoo parlor is? Im late for work."

"Oh you're the newbie workin there! So, how good are ya if youre able to stay in with Tori?" I tried to hide my sketchbook, hoping she wouldn't notice but she did. Damn it! She snatched my purse and took it out.

"YOU FREAKIN DREW THESE CAN YOU PLEASE DO MY NEXT TATTOO YOURE SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE OLD GIRL PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSEEEEEEE!" she was practically ripping my arm off. I was about to just throw her across the room but then id blow my cover so I just reply with, "Yes, just please let go of my arm!" she let go smiling.

"Friends?" she asked with a smile.

"Friends." I reply and grinned. "Now can you please show me where to go?" she smiled again and nodded.

"So, you like partying?" she asked me. I must have looked confused because she went on," Were having a big party tonight. Karaoke, dancing, and were going to pick the DJ." I perked up at DJ.

"Can I be it?" I asked. She looked at me curiously.

"You know how?" I nod.

"Ive done it all my life before I came here." She suddenly drags me toward the main room.  
"FOUR!" she yells, "I FOUND YOU A DJJJJJJJJJ!" the guy turned around, clearly frustrated with Christina but once he saw me, he looked really happy. Wonder what that's about.

"Why did you drag poor Kat into my office Chrissy?" he shook his head.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" she replied, "And she can DJ!" He suddenly turned to me, a questionably look in his clear eyes.

"You can?" he asked me.

"Uh. Yes." I replied quietly.

"Christina. Out." And he pointed to the door.

"But…" she pointed at me.

"Out." He replied and shoved her out the door. He locked the door after he shut it, spun around, and looked me dead in the eye.

"How?" he asked. This threw me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to ask this.

"How what?" suddenly freaking out mentally.

"How do you know how to freakin DJ if your not here. The only people know how to do that is if your into music." He came closer. "ARE you into music?"

"uh…" I looked at him, suddenly shy. I never told people about my music. That's for the outside world to enjoy, not these people. But, I feel as if I… I trust him. What, trust? What am I doing? That is not happening.

"Yes." I whispered. He looked surprised, as if he figured I wouldn't say it. He came even closer, his mouth just grazing my ear.

"You know you can trust me right?" he asked, pulling back to look into my sea green eyes.

"You are a little hard to trust, _Four."_ I reply. He grins.

"Well Mrs. Kat, I believe you are going to be the DJ for this evenings party. Now, you do realize that youll need to sing or play something right?" I froze. My one fear other than being compromised is singing in public. I mean, a few people that I trust, than yea, ill sing in front of them, but more than like five, and I don't know them? HELL NO. But, I have an act to keep up so I smile and say great.

"Got any song suggestions?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Try Cascada." He must have saw my eyes light up because he said, "Try 'Because the Night'."

"I love that song! Have you heard Marina and the Diamonds?" he nodded.

"Lana del Rey? Cause Dark Paradise and Diet Mountain Dew..."

"Are freakin amazing!" I finished for him. He smiled.

"We should really get to know each other better. Pick you up at six thirty to help you set you up. K?" he asked and went to the door. He flicked the switch and opened the door.

"See ya then." I reply and walk out of the door. Christina met me outside the door.

"Wha'd he say?" she asked.

"He just told me when to be there to set up and stuff. Nothing major." She grinned even wider.

"You know what?"

"What Christina?"

"I think he likes you!" I gasped.

"There is no way that he could like me." She rolled her head.

"Think what you want. But I used to be Candor. I know when somebody's lying." She led me down a corridor and stopped in front of a small shop. "Here's the shop. Don't forget about that tattoo!" I laughed.

"Don't worry. I wont." I thanked her and walked inside. When I saw Tori, I ran up and hugged her. She jumped up about five feet.

"Wazzup sis?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Oh nothing major. Just been undercover for five years waiting on them to send you on this damn mission." Tori was the closest thing I had left to family, other than Olivia. Tori took me in when my parents died. I loved her as much as I could love a sister, and shes been the only person I confided in since they died. We went to work. I learned that I just did what people wanted, only adding my special flair when they asked for it. By the time my shift ended at 5:30, I was running back to my suite to get ready to DJ. I texted Olivia though when I get back.

_Guess whos singing tonight. And scared outta my mind.-K_

_HAH YOU ARE!-O_

_Very funny babe. Gtg get ready. Love ya-K_

_ADIOS-O_

I settled for some dark jeans and a purple top. Bright pink shoes, and mismatched socks. Ready to be on stage for the first time in 6 years. Oh dear god help me now.


	4. Chapter 4

**- Wow sorry that I haven't updated in a while guys! writers block kind of had me stuck, and then I had no internet to post! again, sorry for the major delay! here's chapter four-**

Chapter 4-

Three knocks. That's what I hear through my headphones. I put up my computer and open the door. Four stood in front of me, in dark jeans and a black top.

"You ready to do this?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my headphones.

"Let's roll."

"Where'd you hear that? Never heard it before." I shook my head.

"Made it up. Lead the way number." He looked at me like I was crazy, than laughed and started walking. I followed him, and swung my cord around. We walked down this long, dark hallway, and came to this giant room. A DJ booth was set up near the top. I ran over to it, almost tripping in the process. The booth had some older material, but it was pretty nice by some standards. I set all the controls and started to EQ it. Four shook his head, apparently shocked.

"I don't hear any difference." He remarked.

"Yea, but I do."

"Whatever. Here's the stage. Band should be here any minute." As soon as he said it, three guys and a girl walked through the door. The boys, all tall and lean, are cute, but the girl… she looks so familiar. Then I realized it. Olivia! I go up to her and whisper,

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Information. Couldn't get a hold of you."

"Well, didn't you have any better ideas than this?"

"You've been taught to improvise Kat. Do it." She smirks, and I glare. If only looks could kill.

"Ready to practice guys?" I ask. They all nod.

"Well then. Lets start with Judas." I pick up the microphone and start to sing.

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! __GAGA_

_When he comes to me I am ready_

_I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs. _

_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain_

_Even after three times he betrays me_

_Ill bring him down, bring him down, down_

_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

Before I know it, I lost myself into the song. Olivia begins to join in on the chorus.

_I'm just a Holy Fool. Oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a Holy Fool. Oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! __GAGA_

_I couldn't love a man so purely_

_Even prophets forgave his crooked way_

_I've learned love is like a brick you can_

_Build a house or sink a dead body_

_Ill bring him down, bring him down, down_

_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

_I'm just a Holy Fool. Oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a Holy Fool. Oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ew _

_In the most Biblical sense,_

_I am beyond repentance_

_Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind_

_But in the cultural sense_

_I just speak in future tense_

_Judas, kiss me if offenced_

_Or wear an ear cover next time_

_I wanna love you,_

_But somethings pulling me away from you_

_Jesus is my virtue,_

_Judas is the demon I cling to_

_I cling to_

_I'm just a Holy Fool. Oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a Holy Fool. Oh baby he's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Ohohohoh_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! __GAGA_

Once I finish, I see Four staring at me. I suddenly feel uncomfortable and excuse myself from the room. Olivia followed me.

"What is so important that you had to come here to tell me?"

"Your covers been blown," she states, a low hint of urgency in her words," You've been compromised." I shot up, pinning her to the wall in five seconds.

"What do you mean, my covers been blown. I haven't even seen one person watch me." She points up. Security cameras. Everything clicks into place.

"We were set up. They knew we would come." She nods.

"And they were throwing the party…"

"To find and catch us." I finish.

"When do you leave?" I ask, letting her go.

"You're not." A new voice replies. Four. He picks up the collar of his shirt. A microphone.

"I've got them." He says. Olivia shoves me down the hall.

"Run Kat!" I take off, knowing she can hold her own. All I have to do is make it to the chasm. 20 feet. 15. 10. 5 more feet.

"Omph!" I fall to the ground, pinned by someone. Christina.

"Let me go Christina. Please!" she grinned.

"Oh no. I don't plan on doing that." I kicked her in the gut. She rolled over, groaning, while I ran for the chasm. I find the ledge and jump off, holding onto the rock as I crawl into the secret alcove that my parents wrote about in the log. I found the hidden air vent, kicked it in, and climbed through. Once I found my room, I was surprised to see Olivia locked inside. I moved the cover, and peeked out. Olivia saw me and her eyes lit up. I pointed to the door, and she nodded slightly. While I disconnected the camera, she moved off the bed and barricaded the door. We only had a few minutes now until they realized the camera was cut. She grabbed all my bags and climbed up into the vent. I put the cover back in place, and we crawled all the way back to the front of the] Dauntless compound. Once we were out, we both jumped onto the nearest truck as it rode out of the city walls. Once we were safely out of range, I called the director.

"What Agent?" she barked.

"My partner and I have been compromised. The cameras were not off as told and in turn, our cover was blown. I officially resign from the mission."

"Same with me!" yelled Olivia into the phone.

"No need for that. We were about to pull you out anyways. We put microfiber cameras into your clothing that was given so we have all the information that was needed. Report back to base immediately."

"Aye-aye captain! Reporting back to the lost ship from Atlantis as soon as possible!" I hung up and cracked up laughing. Olivia soon joined in. by the time we were back in control of ourselves, a goof 10 minutes had passed.

"Who do you think exposed us?" she asked. I thought about it for a while. I didn't even answer her until we were back in the water tunnel at base, a good hour and a half later.

"I really don't know."

Four's POV-

We had them. WE HAD THEM! And they escaped. I paced around my room, probably leaving an indent in the carpet by now. Why does that blasted place keep sending in agents if they know they'll be caught? They know they'll only be killed her… they wanted us to kill them. They knew too much. Once I figured out "Krit" was really Kat, it was bad. I mean, I was involved in her parents murder. I looked down at my right hand. In my palm, I held a silver necklace with a small airplane pendant. Her necklace. The one her mom always wore.

FLASHBACK-

"Dad why do they have to die?" I asked. I was only thirteen when it happened.

"Because son, they are a threat to the peace we have in the society. Therefore, they must be terminated." I was led away to a room. They gave me some water, a sandwich, and a book to read. I watched through the window. They formed a plan, divided it into phases, and left to execute it. They apparently thought I was too young to understand. I wasn't. They were going to strap a bomb to the bottom of their car as they got their oil changed. After three miles, an automatic car would get caught in a head on collision with them, making the bomb explode. Once dad was back, he took me home, muttering," One survived. She must be found."

END FLASHBACK-

Ever since that day, I've researched the "Outside World". What's beyond the gates. It isn't like they said it was, wars blazing and only a little bit of humanity surviving. They live with technology even more advanced than ours. They have "Cell Phones", and television. All kinds of interesting things! The two people we killed were part of a group that wanted the society to come back out into the world. People like my dad didn't want that to happen. Now I understood why they wanted me to catch her. She was the one who survived. The only daughter of Marie and Stuart Bastin. She wants her parents' mission to be finished. But what I don't get is why she came here with a partner. Like she really was on an assignment. It doesn't make sense. When I was about to go out and talk to Christina, she barged through my door.

"They escaped! Ugh." She flopped down onto the couch. Christina was my partner. We were supposed to find and catch all spies from the outside. "Agencies really gonna kill us for not getting rid of those two." That I didn't expect.

"You mean they were sent here on a fake mission? Like they really thought they were doing good?" she nodded.

"Agency from the outside wants them out. Liability. We were supposed to get rid of them. Easy job."

"Not easy enough." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Something you're not telling me?" she asked, "C'mon Four. We are dating. You can tell me anything." I looked up.

"That girl… she's the one."

"One what, sweetie?" she asked, playing with my hair.

"The one we were supposed to get rid of five years ago along with her parents." Christina shot up off the chair.

"You… Youre sure of this?" she stuttered, grabbing onto the chair for support.

"Definitely. For some reason, the agency wants her dead too." She started pacing.

"Of course they do Four!" she shouts, "She knows how to bring everything down on our heads. She could change everything we've ever seen. With what she knows, she could destroy everything our society's worked for. The agency outside realizes this. What we are can't be changed. And now, she knows too much. When you know too much, you get killed. Everyone's way of dealing with loose ends." My eyes widened.

"We have to find them. If they're back at headquarters…"

"They could be dead already." I looked up.

"Guess we're taking a little field trip?" she chuckled.

"Haven't you ever wanted to find out what's behind that gate?" I nodded.

"When will we leave?" I asked her.

"Now." She replied and tossed me my backpack. "Pack what you can. I don't think we'll be coming back." I nodded and filled it with what I had. I put the necklace in the secret pocket on the top.

"You re ready?" called Christina. She had her giant black duffel slung over her shoulder.

"Yea. Lets get outta here before anyone realizes were gone." We leave my room locked, and sneak out down the hallway. Once we reach the door, we find it locked. I bust it down and we run out, jumping onto a truck passing through the gate. I sit in the back corner, thinking about them trapped.

_I promise that I'm going to find you. I have to make things right._

**-Wow! MAJOR PLOT TWISTS IM SO MEAN! Ha will he find her? Will Kat and Olivia make it? Will she learn the truth? MUAHAHA only I know! Anyways, this monster of a thing was six freakin' pages long in Word! Longest thing I've ever written! As always, thanks for the support guys!-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

∞∞∞**Look. Its chapter six! Now, the stories going to get a little more confusing. In this chapter, and throughout the rest of the story, there will be a good bit of people telling the story. To make it easier to tell who talks, I'll change the style of font. Here's the key.**

Regular- Kat

**Bold- Emily/Ma**

**Now, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

Kat-

I really need to learn to read the warning signs when people want me dead. I mean, plenty of people have tried, but few have actually trapped me. This would be one of those times. Let's see, how about I make a list?

How to tell if your boss wants you dead-

Sending you and your best friend/ ninja friend on a "Mission" saying cameras and everything is off, but they really aren't.

Warning the enemy that we were going in, and making sure they knew to kill us or else.

When you make it out alive and show back up at headquarters, getting thrown into a room where guards are always outside your door.

Having your friend chained to the chair next to you.

Having your old partner (Who you now hate) chained to the other chair.

I think that about covers my situation. I'm chained next to Olivia and Curt, my ex-boyfriend/best friend. Curt's the same age as me, our birthdays are only nine days apart. He has shaggy dark brown hair, which he's always moving out of his face. With dark brown eyes, and fair skin, he looks as crazy as I did with magenta hair. He was my old partner before he left the agency. What's he doing back here?

"Okay Curtis. You going to explain what you're doing here?" I demand. He turned and looked at me for the first time in the three hours we'd been here. I gasp when he turns. His right eye is swollen and already starting to bruise, his lips are cut, and he's still bleeding from a cut on his forehead.

"Were connected. Makes me dead meat too." He smirked. "Still took out four people first though." I laughed.

"Always one to keep score." He smiled.

"Missed ya Kitten." I winced at the old nickname. The last time id been called that was… almost three years ago.

"Wow. You remembered." He rolled his eyes.

"It's kind of hard to forget about someone like you. Probably why I'm stuck here chained next to you." I smiled.

"Oh, so I'm to blame here Mr. Landry?" he laughed.

"Possibly." By now, Olivia had woken up and was poking me in the shoulder.

"Look I get you two are catching up and all, but we kind of need to escape." Curt nods in agreement.

"Any ideas genius?" they both ask me at the same time.

"Why does everyone always assume that I'm the one who has a plan?" I shake my head as I'm sawing through my ropes. I finish, hearing a snap, but keeping my arms and legs behind me so the guards don't notice. I pass one knife to Olivia, and one to Curt.

"Start sawing." They both start to work at their ropes while I pull out my phone, texting Emily.

_To- Ma-Trapped. With O and Cal. Can you help?- Alien._

_To- Alien-Of course I will. How many guards? And where?- Ma_

_To- Ma-Five I think. Can't tell. And east wing of HQ- Alien_

_To- Alien- HEADQUARTERS?! My god we're coming babe. Hold on.- Ma_

_To- Alien- P.S.- stay clear of the wall for the next ten minutes;)- Ma_

I put away the phone back into my pocket. Curt passes me back the knife just before Olivia finished up with hers.

"Em's on the way. From her text, we're outta here in the next twenty." They both nod.

"Where will we go? We can't go back. And now we have."

"Emily's." I cut her off. Her eyes widen, but she nods quietly.

"Look. I don't know why they want us dead, but apparently we know something they don't." Curt looked up at that and leaned in.

"Kitten. Where's your airplane necklace?" I turn as much as I can.

"What does my necklace have to do with anything Curt?" he rolls his eyes.

"You still have no idea what that thing is?" me and Olivia both look at him like he's crazy.

"My necklace does nothing. You know that." His eyes widened.

"Kristen." I flipped out. Nobody uses my full name anymore. "Please tell me you still have that necklace." Seeing as he was really stressed out, I looked for it in my bag. I look in the secret pocket and… nothing. I frantically feel around, but find nothing.

"Uh."

"You lost it?!" he practically yells. I glare at him. Right about now, I wish looks would kill.

"Shut up Curt! Okay, so I probably dropped it in the complex at dauntless." Now it was Olivia's turn to gawk at me.

"You brought it there? My god Kat you're an idiot!" I had enough.

"There something you two know about my necklace and why they want us dead that I DON'T?!" I exclaim. Thank god this room is soundproof so they couldn't hear us.

"Sit down Kit Kat." Curt said. I sat down, clearly irritated. Olivia was by Curt now, whispering fiercely. I could only make out a few things.

"Should've said... Why… brought up… wrong hands… Four." I got up when I heard Four.

"Why are you talking about him? He's all the way back in dauntless. He doesn't matter." I huff. Olivia slaps Curt and whispers one last thing before she goes back to sit down.

"It's all your fault."

_**Meanwhile, over at Emily's headquarters-**_

**After all these years, they finally realize that Alien was a threat. Wow. To think we thought the agency was smart. Now, after I got those texts, I called up all of our old friends.**

"**EMILY TOMPSON ITS THREE A.M. IN THE MORNING WHAT DO YOU WANT?" exclaimed Audry.**

"**Yea ET, hate to break it to ya, but we kind of were sleeping." Added Allison.**

"**Shut up and listen. They figured out about the necklace. Kristen, Curt and Olivia are all trapped and probably going to be killed pretty soon once they find out she doesn't have it."**

"**SHE LOST IT?" yelled Emma.**

"**Uh guys." Remarked Meredyth.**

"**What Meredyth?" I barked.**

"**Y'all do know we have other trespassers that I've caught and locked in my basement, right?" I gasped.**

"**Describe."**

"**One Caucasian girl, looks like she's about seventeen. About five six by looks. Traveling with a tall boy. Looks to be about eighteen, if I had to guess. Very tan and lean. Both look exhausted." I thought about it for a minute.**

"**What did they say they were doing there?"**

"**Said they were looking for Kat. Had her necklace."**

"**They have it?" I asked.**

"**Yes. They..."**

"**Keep them there. Once we get Kat, we'll come over there."**

"**Alright." Meredyth hung up.**

"**Okay, if Kat's stuck in the agency, how are we gonna get her out?"**

"**With flare." I reply.**

"**We'll meet you at the gate in ten, 'kay ET?" asked Audry.**

"'**Course babe. See y'all." I hang up the phone and sit back. I have about two minutes before I have to leave. Time to save my babe once again. Will she ever learn?**

_Back in the containment unit…_

"Damn it! Em said they would be here by now! What's taking them so long?" I say out loud. Curt shakes his head.

"It's only been 10 minutes Kat. Calm down." I turn around, glaring.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN? We could be brought in to be executed at any minute while were waiting on our rescue party and YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?" I yell. Suddenly, I hear an explosion and duck on instinct. The door goes flying over my head and Emily walks in, smugly reaching her hand down.

"Somebody called for an escape?" she asks. I laugh.

"Just get us out of here." I tell her. She rolls her eyes.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that? Do you realize how long I had to drive to get here?" now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Thanks, ma." I say sarcastically. We run through the door, Olivia and Curt tagging along behind me. The guards are lying around, so I look like I'm playing hopscotch. We make it outside, and I hear the alarm going off faintly in the distance. I'm still running full speed when I get to Emily's jeep, and I literally run into the door. Someone whispers "I'm sorry" and I black out.

WOOOOOWWW cliffy! Im so terrible. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I have A LOT of schoolwork. Anyways, chapter six is on the way. Ill try to put it up as soon as possible, but I promise no more two week waiting period!


	6. Chapter 6

∞∞_**Now, for chapter six! Omg guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I just hit a dead end. I write when I'm inspired, and I finally found that inspiration. I'm all assuming you get my font thing by now. Four's POV should be in here, and Curt's will be as well. Kristen is plain text, Four is italics, and Curt is both italics and bold. Once again, sorry for not updating and I hope everyone still likes it!**_ __

_**Curt-**_

_**When I got dragged into that white plastic looking building, I knew what was going on. All that I've been running from for three years. Run and hide. Hide and run. That's what my life has been for three years. I should have never left. Or taken her with me. I broke my promise. I've failed. **_

_**I still remember it. The day she left me. It was the 18**__**th**__** of August. She had been out on a mission, and was supposed to be coming back. I accidentally overslept, and when I did wake up, I jumped out of bed and went searching for her. All I could find of her was a note left on my pillow, with my name in her signature pen, sparkly blue. I wish I hadn't read the note. I wish I had never woken up. I remember every word.**_

_**Cal, **_

_**I love you. I love you so much it hurts. So that's why I have to go. Don't come after me. Leave the agency. I don't want you hurt. I'm so sorry. I know you don't understand, and you probably won't, but just know, no matter what, were connected. Bye.**_

_**Kitten**_

_**I never truly understood why she left until now. She cared for my safety so much; she knew she was endangering me by staying with me. But I made a mistake. The agency was testing me. I left, leaving her more vulnerable than ever. I'm one of the few who knew what her necklace even is. It's a hard drive. If you plug it in to one of any of the computers in the world, that device automatically hacks into the society's systems. It shows every single record of the divergent peoples; dead or alive. If anyone got their hands on the plane, they could destroy the only threat to their society and keep it perfect forever. This is why Kristen's parents kept their own work so secret. By planting it in her necklace, no one would suspect where it was. Somebody must've figured it out and told. The only problem is, I have no idea who did. But when I find out, oh, they're so dead. Nobody hurts my kitten. Never again.**_

Kitten-

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is that this bed is really comfortable. I turn over and look around. Curt was sitting in a chair, his face in his hands.

"Curt?" I whispered weakly. He looked up, cheeks streaked with tears. His bruise was starting to fade, and the cut on his forehead was stitched clean.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him.

"About six hours." He replied, getting up to move my hair out of my face. I patted the mattress and he sat down next to me. I tried to sit up, and helped to pull me up.

"I'm sorry." He says. I look him in the eyes.

"I told you to go. Don't be upset." He shook his head.

"I should have never left you. I mean, look where we are now."

"What's so special about my necklace?" I blurt. He turns away. "Tell me Curt."

He looks over, pain shooting through his eyes. He bites his lip, still not revealing anything.

"Curtis Allen Landry I swear to god if you don't tell me what the da.."

"It's a transmitter okay?" he shouts.

"Wha…what did you just say?"

"A transmitter. It has all the information about the divergent on it, past present and future." I shake my head in disbelief.

"So the whole time, they were setting me up?" I asked.

"No. almost no one knew what it did. Me, Olivia, Emily.."

"Emily knew about this?" I asked, a little angered. Emily was like a mother to me, why wouldn't she tell me?

"Yea. The less you knew kitten, the less danger you were in." he replied. He scooted closer to me, sensing I was upset. He put his arm around me, and I scooted closer.

"I've missed you." I whispered. He looked out towards the wall.

"Same." He looked off towards the wall again. What's he so nervous about? "Like I said earlier, it's kind of hard to forget a girl like you." I grinned at that.

"Oh is it now?" I asked, playing along. "I wonder why.."

"Could it be that you're a kick-butt spy and make every guy you meet fall for you?" I laughed. Not every guy falls in love with me. Lots hate me. Especially when I foil their evil plots and send their sorry butts back to jail.

"Ha ha, very funny. So, uh. What exactly happened after I blacked out?" I asked him. He started laughing. I scowled "What's so funny?"

"Where do I start? Olivia ran over thinking you had died, ran off and like, exploded the building, and walked back screaming 'That's what you get beechezzzz!' Then Emily tackled her, threw her in the car, telling her you were alive, and she was like I don't care! I just exploded that damn building! I like, carried you to the house since they drove off without you, and we found Eleanor running after them cussing them out for leaving her. She helped carry you."

I couldn't stop laughing. By the time we had both calmed down enough to talk, a good ten minutes had passed. Olivia broke down the door, running in. when she saw us together, she literally grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bed.

"Good you're awake. Time to prepare." She replied and dragged me out. I gave one last sorry glace back, but he was looking down, shaking his head. After we had walked down the hall for a few minutes, I pulled her hand, making her stop.

"What exactly am I preparing for Liv?"

"Why, to get your necklace back of course. Let's go."

_Four-_

_I have been locked in the same room for over six hours. There's water, there's food, but it still gives me a creepy feeling. As if being interrogated and thrown into a basement wasn't enough, they took Krit's necklace .I don't know any of these people, but I think they know her. I hear movement above, and wake up Chrissy._

"_They're back." I whisper. She pops up._

"_What do you think they're going to do to us?" she asked, frantic._

"_I don't know." I whisper back as the hatch opens._

Kat-

They opened up the secret hatch leading to the basement in Meredyth's house. I peered down, seeing Four and Chrissy sitting on the bed, looking frightened as ever.

"Nice scaring tactic, Dif" I nodded to Meredyth.

"Scaring's my specialty." She replied. I pull the ladder, and walk down the steps, followed by Olivia.

"Close the hatch." I called back up. They close it, and I hit the light switch. I don't think I've ever seen people looking so scared.

"What… what are you gonna do to us?" Christina stuttered. I tried to look all scary, but ended up laughing. Olivia was rolling laughing, clutching her stomach. Once we regained our composure, we looked at them.

"What are we gonna do? Oh, you know, ask how the hell you got this far out of the society without any help. Got an answer?" Olivia asked. Four glanced at Chrissy and she nodded yes.

"Well. What is it?" yelled Olivia. I pulled her to the side.

"Would you quit yelling? We're never going to get any answers if you keep going on like this." I whisper. She glares at me. Oh, like that's going to do any good.

"Fine." She huffed. "But I'm only doing this for you! Remember that!" she walked back over. "Okay, let's try this again. I need answers, you need to get free. Give me what I want, and you can go. No questions asked. Understand?" They both nodded frantically. "Good! Now, how did you get out of the city?"

They began to retell their story; four finding my necklace, which I immediately snatched from Meredyth to see if the clock was still working inside (F-18 bomber necklaces don't come cheap you know!), them escaping through a compound truck, finding their way here, all the way up to now. Four looked exhausted, his head in his hands as he sat on the ground.

"Meredyth," Olivia asked, "Their story check out?" She did a few calculations on her machines and replied.

"Yep. Everything seems to be in order." She nodded.

"You can stay the night if you like. I wouldn't go off trying to navigate the streets alone." Olivia responded. They all walked out, while I stayed in the corner, swinging my necklace in my palm. What could be so special about one tiny necklace? I heard something clatter, and a groan. I looked up. Curt was trying to get down the ladder, one broken arm and all. I ran over and helped him.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Worried and frantic. Just like old times huh?" I laughed. He always did know how to make me smile. Even when I was upset.

"Why are you down here?" I asked him. His smile faded.

"You looked like you needed some company. Plus, with Olivia around, we don't get much alone time." I laughed at that. Olivia hasn't liked Curt for a long time, ever since I met him actually.

"Maybe. I'm just really confused." He sat down, pulling me down with him.

"I get it. It's kind of a lot to take in." he replied. I look at him.

"Kind of? I just almost got killed by the biggest spy agency in the dang world; who is probably already trying to track me down, realized my necklace is the key to the destruction of that dang "society", and realized my best friend wasn't dead."

"Wait… you thought I was dead?" he looked at me. "But… but the note.."

"What note? What are you even talking about? I left because the agency told me you were dead. I never left a _note_!" he shot up.

"When did you leave?"

"What does this.."

"When did you leave Kristen?" he yells. I roll my eyes.

"August 4th. Your birthday." I reply. He counts on his fingers, mumbling something about how that can't be and two weeks.

"You're sure you left then?" he asked, looking pale. Well, paler than normal.

"Yes! I think I would remember leaving on your birthday!"

"We have to go. Now." He started dragging me.

"Wait, why do we have to leave?" I yanked my arm back. He glared and tried to grab it again. "I'm not leaving till you explain." He shook his head.

"Kristen. Please. Can't you trust me?" I nod no. He's been gone too long, and he's making no sense. What note is he talking about?

"Tell me." I planted my feet and looked evenly at him. He knows I won't back down.

"If you didn't leave that note, then who did?" he screams, exasperated.

"Why, we did of course." A man steps forward, almost an exact copy of Curt. Long brown hair, brown eyes, same height. Only now, he's pointing a gun to my forehead. "Hi princess. Miss me?"

"Of course." I say, my voice dripping sarcasm. "What would I do without you?" he glares at me even more. I didn't know that was possible.

"Now, did you have to go blowing up the building? See, now I have to kill you." He brushed my hair out of my face. I spat at him.

"You were going to kill me anyway." I replied; arms crossed over my chest.

"Ah, yes. But if you would've been nice, maybe your little friend would be allowed to live." He pushed Curt down, onto his broken arm. I heard a crunch, and he screamed.

"No, stop!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, letting him use me to support himself.

"Why are you trying to kill me? What have I ever done to you?" I scream at him. I would punch him, but then I'd have to let go of Curt. Why did he have to break his arm again?

"You ruined my life, princess. Now it's my turn to ruin yours." He spat. Wrenching Curt out of my hands, he threw him to the ground, leaving him in a pitiful state. He kicked him twice, and then put the gun to his head. "Just remember, princess. His blood is on your hands."

"No!" I scream and tackle him. I will not lose Curt again. I can't. Not after all that's happened. He's been gone for too long. I wrestle the gun out of the attacker's hands, and tie him up with the ribbon I had in my hair. Thank god for accessories.

"You can't run, Kristen." He spoke quietly, not looking at me. "They'll always know where you are. They'll always find you. And they wont stop until you're dead." He chuckled.

"Thanks for the hint." I spat, punching him in the jaw hard. He whimpers, but smiles. His lip is bleeding. I must've split it. "Who let you in?"

"Oh, I've been down here for a while. This would've been your first choice for a hideout. It makes sense." My face hardens at that.

"C'mon Curt. We've gotta get out of here." I get him up the ladder, despite all his moaning and groaning, leaving the other guy down here alone with me.

"We're everywhere, princess. Don't think leaving me here is going to help you." I laugh.

"But, if I am correct, leaving you here in bonds is a way to eliminate you, right?" he smiles.

"You better run. Because if I find you again, just know I will kill you." I inch closer, looking him dead in the eyes.

"And how, may I ask, do you plan to escape?"

"Oh, I have many plans. But just know I will find you Kristen. You can't hide from all the eyes."

"That you are right about." I walk up the ladder, just sticking my head through hole. "But I can change to appear different." With that, I shut the hatch and lock it, hoping it'll muffle his screams. Grabbing Curt and leading him down the hall, we both head into our rooms to pack.

"When am I ever going to learn to listen to you?" I ask him while helping him pack.

"Hopefully soon. I wouldn't want to almost die again." I laughed. "It's just a tiny bit painful."

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that." I apologized, grabbing him by the hand. "Oh please forgive me Curt!" We both start laughing, eventually having to hold our stomachs. We stop, though, as soon as we hear banging at the door.

"C'mon guys let me in!" Olivia whispers. I open the door and she's standing there, bag packed an all. We both stare at her, open mouthed. "Well, you didn't think you were running off alone did you?" I looked at Curt, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess she could come…" he replied. She pulled out some gauze and started to wrap his arm.

"Why do you have to come?" I asked her. "We can manage alone, you know." She shook her head and smiled.

"You two, alone? Why, you wouldn't last a day without me!" We both laughed. "Plus, you'd both miss me. I have all the good jokes!" I turned and went back to packing. Curt and Olivia started arguing about something, but I zoned out, rolling my necklace between my fingers. Could this really be all they were looking for? It made no sense to me. How could one little pendant hold the key to destruction to a group of people? Curt put his hand on my shoulder, and I zoned back in.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I knew that his words had a double meaning. I nodded. "Alright. Let's head off." We all leave as quietly as possible, using the cover of night to hide u. eves as we leave, I realized the screams coming from the basement had ended. We run as fast as possible. I left a note for Em, hoping she would understand. I think she will. She was like my only family, so I didn't want to leave her. Oh well. Time to leave that time behind.

**- First of all, lol I'm terrible now there's a new bad guy! If anyone comes up with a name, PM me so I can us it! Anways, now is time for my little rant! Look, I get some of you don't like the whole, Tris dies, four lives thing. Think of it like this. Tris died saving four from the Erudite after she killed will. Later, four and Christina fall in love. This is not, AND I REPEAT NOT, a love fic between my character and Four. This is just me writing for fun seeing where it would lead. If you don't like it, just don't read it! It's one of my first fanfics, and if you haven't read my bio or my other fic, here's the thing: I write what I want. Now, I don't mind a little criticism or anything, but when people are like "Why'd you make Tris die? I love her!" I want to just like.. I don't know. Tell them it's my story not theirs? Like I said, this is a WHAT WOULD HAPPEN fic. Don't like, don't read. Now, rant done! Anyways… any ideas for the story to go to? Love to hear opinions, just not downright flames! Thanks and see ya later! -**


End file.
